Demon Lord Demon Slayer, One Shots
by Shika's-SnowChild
Summary: These are a couple of one shots i've made between my OC Miyako and Sesshomaru. :D Review if you will.
1. Kill Me Later

Author's Note - So i've decided to right some one shot's with my OC Miyako, a demon slayer. These stories have no plot, they are here only for amusement. Review if you will. Up to you. I do not own Inuyasha I only own my OC Miyako. :D Peace bitches.

* * *

><p>It smelled horrendous. Sesshomaru forced her to do it outside.<p>

Even since that wretched Miko had brought it once from her time the demon slayer of his ward had instantly taken a liking to the dreaded smelling liquid.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Could I please try it on you?" Miyako asked sweetly standing infront of his desk, that was located in his study. His eyes narrowed. One because he could smell the horrendous liquid. Two, how dare she ask to put it on him.

"No." He replied sharply, and returned to his paperwork.

He heard her sigh, most people would take this as a sign of defeat but he knew better after being around her for a long period of time.

"Please." Miyako whined walking closer to his desk, the wretched smell getting stronger. Seemed as thought it wasn't dry. When it was dry. It did not smell... As bad.

"No. I will kill you Taijiya, if your persist any longer." Sesshomaru threatened, raising his eyes from the paper before him and looking at the baby blue eyes he secretly adored.

"Kill me later, let me paint your nails now." Miyako whined, "besides it's not a girly color, its crimson. The color of blood, you could look as if you've killed someone. See? nothing girly."

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

"No. I will not tell you again Taijiya." He warned.

In a huff of air Sesshomaru saw her shoulders slump and her head hang low.

"Fine." Miyako said softly and turned too walk out of his office. For some reason felt his chest tighten seeing her walk out of his office, so...So...So defeated.

She had asked to do many things to him before. Play with his hair. Sleep with his boa. Feed him, that was more Rin than Miyako. Ask him to turn into his dog demon form so she could give him a bath. And so many other childish things.

He had told her no to all of these things, she did not seem so defeated then. So why now? What was so special about this 'nail polish'?

May be it was the way it colored her nails in so many different colors. He had noticed when she started using it her eyes would like up and twinkle with glee, and she would giggle continuesly as she moved her nails in the sun and watched them shimmer.

Seeing how much she liked it the miko had brought her many different colors of this 'nail polish' and she would use it all the time. She kept one color on until it began to chip away and then she would remove it and put another color on. She had so many that the miko would bring her.

Miyako was more than pleased by the many colors of liquid given to her by the miko.

Sesshomaru sighed once more forcing the memories of her with the miko out of his mind. There was work to be done, and he was the only one going to do it. He did not have time for petty things such as this.

* * *

><p>Miyako sighed as she trudged down the halls of the castle, he always told her no.<p>

But it might be because what she asked was so childish. She may have been a grown woman but she did not forget the days of her youth and vowed to keep many of her habits.

She didn't care, she would find someone who would allow her to paint their nails. If it not be Sesshomaru than let it be someone else. Miyako raised her head and noticed she was standing in the middle of the hall way, she could continue straight down the hall or she could go right, or left.

She pondered this thought for a momet before she heard, running, she then heard giggling.

Rin.

Miyako looked to her right and saw Rin run around the corner with a huge smile on her face.

"Miyako-chan!" Rin exclaimed

Miyako smiled and kneeled down on the floor and let the small girl run into her arms as a mother would do to her children.

"Hello Rin-chan, whay are you running?' Miyako asked curiously while the young girl wrapped her arms around her neck. Rin giggled, "I am going to go see Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted to go to the village and buy some cloth to make a new kimono."

"A very pretty kimono it will be." Miyako giggled with her.

"What are you two stupid humans doing?" A sqeaky voice shrilled throught the hall and Rin looked over Miyako's shoulder "Master Jaken!" Rin yelled happily. Miyako didn't understand why she was so nice to the damn toad, he was a bastard toad and should die. Simple as that.

"I asked you a question! That requires and answer!" Jakens voice again was shrill. Miyako stood up and turned to look at him, only to find Sesshomaru standing behind Jaken. Miyako took one glance at Sesshomaru and turned her head, crossed her arms over her busty chest, stuck her nose in the air, and with a loud "Hmpf!" Turned and walked down the hall, leaving Rin confused, Jaken screeching about how she should respect her lord or die, and Sesshomaru raised a thin white brow.

Miyako had fallen in love with nail polish. And those that did not bow to her will and let her paint their nails would surely die a most painful death by the Taijiya.

Sesshomaru was about to become her first victim.

* * *

><p>Miyako had said she didn't care if she did not get to paint his nails. But she really wanted to. It became her mission to paint his nails.<p>

No matter what it took!

She grinned as she arranged her bottles of nail polish on her dresser in her room. If she were to paint his nails, Miyako was going to use a very feminine color. So she picked up a bright pink color, darker than cherry blossom pink, she believed Kagome called it 'hot pink.'

She would force the great demon lord to let her paint them.

Actually if her plan went as...Planned...Sessshomaru would be passed out and Miyako could make quick work of him.

She giggled to herself as she hid the nail polish in the bindings around her chest, the little glass bottle felt cold but the feeling quickly dispursed and she grabbed a bag and headed out of the castle into the woods. Once Miyako had successfully snuck out of the castle she wandered around looking at ground.

She was looking for a plant a certain kind of plant that would knock a demon out. Even if

Sesshomaru was a great demon...He was still a demon.

Something red caught her eye and Miyako let out a very loud giggle. She had found the demon plant! She grabbed as many as she could becuase she knew that when Sesshomaru found out about the plant. He would have his guards search the ENTIRE western lands for the plant and have them destroyed.

She plucked about twenty or more and shoved them in her bag. After a moment of looking around for anymore she quickly returned to the castle, if she hurried she would be able to complete her plan today, and when he woke up she would die a most painful death.

It almost dusk and Sesshomaru always had tea brought to his study about that time. It was the only human thing he openly admitted to liking. He would get very angry if he did not get his tea.

"_He'll get his tea alright._" Miyako thought with a evil giggle and entered through the kitchen part of the castle, she instantly saw Renko preparing Sesshomaru's tea.

"Renko." Miyako said, Renko was a young cat demon, she turned around suprised "Lady Miyako, Whats brings you to the kitchen?" She asked while taking a bow.

Miyako grinned "it seems i've upset Lord Sesshomaru. I was going to take his tea to him and appologize, you may go do whetever you like."

Renko nodded and bowed once more and left the kitchen. Miyako looked around no one was here she pulled out the small part of the plant she needed and began to grind it up. Once the plant was turned into a paste she put in the tea pot and stirred it. Once all of the plant was infused with the tea, she put the lid on and picked up the tray.

"_You are mine Sesshomaru! MINE!_" Miyako grinned to herself as she wandered down the hall to his study.

Upon making it to his study she knocked on the door loudly, she heard papers being moved, and irritated growl and a very unpleasant "Enter."

Miyako opened the door and walked in, Sesshomaru looked up while messing with some papers and then looked back down, he then stopped messing the papers, paused and looked back up.

"Where is Renko?" He questioned not pleased his severvant was not seving as she should be.

Miyako said the tray on his desk, and smiled softly, again Sesshomaru could not look away from those baby blue eyes of hers.

"I told Renko she didn't have to do her usual job. I wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier. It seems ive become quite attached to nail polish and I am very sorry, My Lord." Miyako said putting her hands in front of her and bowing. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and gave a grunt.

Miyako stood back up and poured him a cup and extended her hand with the cup "Please forgive me My Lord." Miyako said. Sesshomaru sat back up and took it from her, "You are forgiven. Don't let it happen again. I will not be so merciful twice." He growled.

"Oh yes My Lord. It will not happen again." Miyako bowed just to put on an act. Inside she was giggling with evil intent. She watched as Sesshomaru quickly down the cup of tea and extended his arm, telling her to refill it. She grinned in her mind with evil glee, "_You shall fall great dog demon...You. Shall. Fall._:"

He drank the second one a little slower, but finished it and sat the cup down on the table. Why did he feel so tired. His head swam and he heard a faint giggle. He tried to focus his eyes but everything was fuzzy. The giggle...Miyako! Sesshomaru let a loud growl pass his lips and Miyako's giggles got even louder. Before he fully passed out he heard Miykako say this "No one shall deny me _Lord _Sesshomaru!"

And Sesshomaru's mind fell into darkness, his body slumped in his chair and Miyako walked over to him and pulled the nail polish from her bindings, she quickly shook the bottle, opened it and grabbed one of Sesshomaru's hands, she help up his index finger and let the small brush with hot pink nail polish brush softly onto the Lord's nails.

If he didn't kill her after this. It would trully be a miracle of the God's.

* * *

><p>Amber eyes fluttered open. His head was killing him, it seemed as though everytime he moved his eyes a sharp pain would pulse through his skull.<p>

He slowly sat up and looked around his study. What had happened? He looked at his desk and saw the tea tray.

His eyes narrowed and his thought came back to him in one quick flash.

"Miyako." Sesshomaru hissed through gritted teeth and fangs. As he plotted ways to kill the slayer in a slow painful fashion, he smelled something. He smelled something he despised and dreaded as he looked at him hands.

His eye's narrowed and a low, deadly growl echoed within his study. She would die. TODAY!

Sesshomaru stood, walked to the door, swung it open and headed toward her room. His nails were the color of an odd pink color. His nails would soon be the crimson color she had offered to paint his nails with earlier. She said the color would make his nails look like they had blood on them, because his nails would have her blood on them!

He stormed down the hall, all who passed looked away in fear and said nothing, even Jaken was taken back by the Lord's anger and kept quite.

Sesshomaru grabbed the handle of the door and flung the door open. With a scream Miyako turned around, she was naked, she quickly grabbed the sheet on her bed and wrapped it around her body.

"TAIJIYA!" The roar in Sesshomaru's voice would make even the strongest man cringe. Miyako swallowed hard. Damn she should have gave him more that way he would wake up tomrrow.

"Y...Y...Yes...My..My...Lor...Lord." Miyako stutter as she held onto the sheet. Every time Sesshmaru would step foreward, she would step back, well until she had no where to go. Miyako could feel the cold stone wall of the castle against her back and whimpered softly.

Sesshomaru kept advancing his eyes glowed red and Miyako was defenseless and weaponless, not to mention naked. She had been changing for bed.

Sesshomaru finally made it to where he was right infront of her.

"Miyako." He growled deeply. Miyako dared to look up at him and saw his eyes filled with blood and the marks on his cheecks had become rigid.

"_Would he turn in his own castle?_" Miyako thought to herself.

Miyako bit her lip and sighed to herself, and decided if she died she might as well go out with a bang.

She looked up and didn't look at his eyes, she looked at his lips.

Before she could stop herself, she pushed herself off the wall and pressed her lips firmly against Sesshomaru's. She felt him grab her arms and shove her back into the wall and push back in the kiss.

After a moment she broke away, needing air. Sesshomaru growled and she looked at him. His eyes were no longer red and the marks on his cheecks were perfectly straight once more.

It was not her baby blue eyes that had saved her from his wrath this time, it was her soft pink lips. Sesshomaru realized, she was his weakness. He would get angrier than hell at her but he could never hurt her.

"Sesshomaru?" Miyako asked softly. Sesshomaru looked back to her face, and those pink lips and baby blue eyes.

"Drug me again Taijiya. And you'll be sleeping in the torture chamber from now on." Sesshomaru threatened and walked out of her room.

Miyako grinned.

She knew Sesshomaru liked her eyes. Rin had swindled it out of the demon lord. And then like a loyal servant had told Miyako.

And Miyako knew if she looked at him the right way. She could rule the entire western lands is she so choose to.

She didn't feel like being that cruel. Well for now anyway. There were other days for plotting such things but for now she wanted to sleep.

Miyako grinned, got changed for bed, curled up in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Miyako felt something, hit her leg and she swatted at it. A few seconds later she felt something on her stomach and swatted at it. She felt a cold breeze and opened her eyes to get out of bed to close the window.<p>

Only when Miyako opened her eyes did she realize she wasn't in her bed. She was in the middle of the forest and when she looked up, rain fell hard from the sky, her eye twitched.

"SESSHOMARU! YOU BASTARD!" Miyako screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair that was in his study. The Taijiya would pay for the nail polish, and upon hearing the rain falling, he had a feeling she was cussing him severely at the moment.<p>

He took a drink of his morning tea and paused when he thought he heard someone scream his name.

After a moment, he shrugged it off and began to finish his paperwork from the day before.

* * *

><p>Hours later Miyako entered the castle soaking wet and very pissed. She went straight to her room and picked up her twin batte axes.<p>

She was about to make her ancestors proud.


	2. I've Got A Jar Of Dirt

Miyako hated Jaken. Jaken hated Miyako.

But Sesshomaru always believed Miyako over Jaken.

Even thought a few of those times he hadn't done anything, she just blamed him.

This time however he had done something and it made Miyako very upset. So upset, it made her cry. And you do NOT make the mate of Lord Sesshomaru cry.

But Jaken did. But Jaken's stupid anyway.

Allow me to start from the beginning of this tale, so you may understand how he made her cry.

It had been three years since Miyako, a demon slayer, had started traveling with Sesshomaru. He told her that she could travel with Sango seeing as how the two were the best of friends, not to mention she was a fellow demon slayer. No, she declined his offer and stayed with him. She looked after Rin and, well she didn't look after Jaken, so she looked after Rin.

Rin was quite a manipulative child. She wanted a family, Lord Sesshomaru was her daddy and Lady Miyako, as Rin called her, was her mommy.

Her first year with him, she was part of his ward, Rin's protecter and a pathetic Taijiya. Her second year with him, she was part of his ward, Rin's protecter and his eqeal. The third year with him, she was part of his ward, Rin's protecter, and his mate.

Rin had finally gotten what she wanted and Jaken was very displeased at this.

After the defeat of Naraku, Sesshomaru finally decided to settle back down into his castle and finally do his duties as Lord of the Western Lands.

During the three years together Sesshomaru had noticed that Miyako could be very, very childish.

He had caught her multiple times wearing only his haori, which was about three sizes to big on her, running through the gardens of his castle trying to catch butterflies. He knew it wasn't lady-like but he didn't care. He didn't mate her because she was a lady. He mated her because he loved her.

He also noticed that she liked cute, fluffy animals. He couldn't remember how many times he had to chase her down when she saw a squirrel, rabbit, deer, mice, anything with fur basically. She also had a deep love of turtles.

The God's forbid she saw a snake.

He remembered the first time he got to see her reaction to one. She screamed a blood curdling scream and jumped into arms screaming "KILL IT! KILL IT!" The snake was only a foot long and black. Not poisonous.

But today. Sesshomaru wondered if he had truly mated a child stuck in a woman's body.

She had returned from Kaede's village with a jar of dirt and huge grin on her face.

He sent a guard with her and when they returned the guard went to tell him they had returned.

The guard knocked on Sesshomaru's door to his study.

"Enter." Was all the guard heard. He opened the door and slowly walked he stood infront of his desk and kneeled "My Lord, Lady Miyako and I have returned."

Sesshomaru looked from his papers with a grunt "And why did my mate not come to see me?" Sesshomaru asked slightly irritated from the paperwork.

The guard gave him and odd look "Well, Lady Sango gave her something I believe she called candy, and since then she's been acting extremely hyper. Not to mention Lady Sango had a jar and Lady Miyako took it and filled it full of dirt and has been singing "I've got a jar of dirt" ever since we left the elder Miko's village. She said she was going out to the gardens after she changed."

Sesshomaru raised a very amused white eyebrow.

"Very well, dismissed."

The guard bowed once more and left the room.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked out to the garden and sure enough there she was.

In his haori, three sizes to big, but instead of chasing butterflies, she was dancing around and singing,

"I've got a jar of dirt,

I've got a jar of dirt,

I've got a jar of dirt."

Sesshomaru let a very amused smirk come to his lips as he leaned against the doorway watching. She twirled and danced and she laughed, she almost fell but caught herself in time. She continued dancing in circles with her beloved jar of dirt.

He had learned a long time ago to never ask, because she would talk so fast and excitedly he couldn't understand her, after a moment she realized he was there and skipped over to him, holding the jar of dirt.

He watched her as she skipped. No bindings to hold her breasts down, so they bounced as she did. Her legs would kick up his to long haori and would show slight bits of her thighs.

"My Lord, My Lord! " Miyako sqealed as she stopped infront of him, her black hair wind tossed from all her running, dancing, and skipping, her baby blue eyes sparkled with happiness, and she giggled constantly.

She raised her hand and shoved the jar close to his face.

"I'VE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!" She giggled insanely and then quickly pulled the jar back to her chest.

Sesshomaru nodded "I see that."

Miyako giggled even more.

"How much candy did you eat?" Sesshomaru asked.

Miyako blinked and then with her left hand holding the jar of dirt, she tapped her bottom lip with her right index finger and chewed on her bottom lip as well. Sesshomaru thought she was so damn cute when she did that.

"I don't really know." She giggled and then smiled and ran back into the garden. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself.

He walked back down to his study, and began to go back to work on his paperwork, he could faintly hear Miyako singing "Ive got a jar of dirt" loudly outside.

A few moments later, Sesshomaru noticed he couldn't hear her singing and thought she was farther away. He then heard an angry voice in the hallway and he also heard Miyako's voice

A second later you could hear something shatter on the floor and someone, Miyako being said person, start to cry. Sesshomaru was up, out the door and beside Miyako in record time.

She was standing in the middle of the hall with her beloved jar of dirt shattered on the floor. There were tears coming down her cheeks and a sad wail passing through her lips.

Whoever did this would die.

He gently grabbed Miyako and she sobbed into his haori,

Through her sobs he caught, "he broke my jar of dirt." And she sobbed harder.

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil, he pushed Miyako away and made her look him in the eye "Who broke your jar of dirt, mate?" He whispered softly.

Miyako sniffled and hiccuped a few times before she spoke, "Jaken broke my jar of dirt!" Miyako said and by the time she said dirt she busted into sobs once more accompanied by another loud wail. His eye's narrowed, he picked Miyako up and carried her to their room and gently sat her on the bed. She had finally stopped crying and was sniffling here and there.

"Miyako." Sesshomaru whispered, she wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She sniffled once more.

Sesshomaru got a twisted look in his eye "Jaken will pay dearly."

Miyako nodded and hiccuped.

Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the room, and searched for Jaken.

Miyako felt something land on her hand and saw a butterfly, a second later she heard the pained screams of that little toad.

Miyako giggled loudly and yelled "That's for my jar of dirt!"

His screams filled the castle and after a few moments, the castle became dead silent.

Shortly after the silence Sesshomaru walked back through the doors, looking quite pleased, with the green heap he held in his hand. He threw Jaken's bloody figure infront of Miyako, who quickly moved her feet to be on the bed.

Jaken squirmed a litte and gave a weeze.

"Jaken. You have something to say to _my mate_." Sesshomaru hissed taking a very possessive tone with 'my mate'

Jaken looked up to Miyako, who glarred darkly at him.

"I am sorry My Lady. I will never make you cry again. And I will personally get you another jar of dirt." The green blob weezed out.

Miyako crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air and hmpfed, "I want my other jar of dirt. Now."

Jaken nodded "I will get it for you."

"I don't want any jar of dirt, I want a jar from Kaede's village and I just don't want dirt from anywhere I want dirt from, " Miyako paused before grinning devilishly, Sesshomaru noted with amusement, "I want dirt from the mountain's of the wolves den."

Jaken's jaw hit the floor "They'll kill me!"

Miyako's head snapped toward him "And I will not you worthless toad! You broke my jar of dirt! I want a new one! Now either get it for me or I let Sesshomaru kill you."

Jaken quickly got an ran out the door.

A few hours later...

"I've got a jar of dirt,

i've got a jar of dirt,

i've got a jar of dirt!"

Miyako sang happily as she now held her knew jar of dirt. Thankfully Kouga had taken pity on the toad and allowed him to take dirt, he had also returned with him.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru who was watching his mate dance with her new jar of dirt.

"Your telling me sweets do this to her?"

Sesshomaru could only nod as he watched Miyako pause when she saw a butterfly and quickly darted after it, unfortunately she didn't see the vines of the flowers on the ground and tripped, she landed on the grass, but her jar of dirt...

"Ah ha!" Miyako began to wail "I want my jar of dirt!"


End file.
